


Gratitude and forgiveness

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Credence holds his body rigid, trying to stop shivering as the cold wind cuts through him. He keeps his eyes glued to the sidewalk holding out the leaflets to passersby. A momentary relief is granted when a man comes to stand in front of Credence blocking the wind, he holds out a leaflet without looking up and the man's gloved hand takes hold of the paper but the stranger doesn't move on. After a few moments Credence's eyes flick up to look at the man's face and Credence feels his heart kick in his chest, he quickly returns to looking at the ground and hopes that his cheeks are flushed enough from the cold that the blush spreading across the face isn't noticeable."Tell me, do you believe these leaflets?" The man asks, he has a stern voice to match his stern appearance – dressed in dark and formal clothes he holds himself tall emitting an air of authority.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have ever written...it went from being a Grave/Credence fic to kind of an indulgent fic about Credence and giving him hugs...
> 
> Enjoy!

Credence holds his body rigid, trying to stop shivering as the cold wind cuts through him. He keeps his eyes glued to the sidewalk holding out the leaflets to passersby. A momentary relief is granted when a man comes to stand in front of Credence blocking the wind, he holds out a leaflet without looking up and the man's gloved hand takes hold of the paper but the stranger doesn't move on. After a few moments Credence's eyes flick up to look at the man's face and Credence feels his heart kick in his chest, he quickly returns to looking at the ground and hopes that his cheeks are flushed enough from the cold that the blush spreading across the face isn't noticeable. 

 

"Tell me, do you believe these leaflets?" The man asks, he has a stern voice to match his stern appearance – dressed in dark and formal clothes he holds himself tall emitting an air of authority. The man is handsome and Credence tries not to think that, he shouldn't think of men like that - his Ma has told him time and time again that it is wicked and against the bible. It's unnatural – like witches. 

 

"Yes sir." Credence answers almost automatically. "Witches exist sir." 

 

"Oh I know that." The man replies and Credence can’t help but look back up in shock at the man's face, however it doesn't hold the teasing or taunting look Credence expects – the man looks as serious as he was before, looking down at the leaflet in his hand. "I mean do you believe that all witches are evil, that there isn't a good one among them." The man raises his eyes from the leaflet and meets Credence's eye, Credence quickly looks back at the ground. 

 

"I -" Credence starts and then stops again. "Yes." He decides upon, it's easier than expressing that he doesn’t know, that he's never met one, that all he has to go on what Ma says. 

 

"The same could be said of non-magical people, no?" The man asks and Credence isn't quite sure what he means, doesn't want to say or do anything to embarrass himself but he thinks it's inevitable.  

 

"I, I don't understand sir." He confesses then, feeling stupid and expecting the man to give up, see no point in carrying on this conversation with a stupid boy – the thought makes Credence feel unexpectedly upset, he wants the man to stay.  

 

"Well for example if a man murders his wife does that mean all husbands are murders?" The man explains and Credence shakes his head. "Well then, I'm not saying that they're aren't evil witches but isn't there a chance that there are also good witches?"  

 

Credence thinks this over, wringing the leaflets in his hand and crumpling them slightly more than they already were. "I suppose sir." Credence settles on although the confession makes his heart stutter again, this time in fear though, as if Ma is gonna find out what he said, emerge from the crowds of people that pass them, drag him home by his ear and give him a beating for it. 

 

"Percival Graves." The man says and holds his hand out to be shook. Credence looks at the hand for a moment and then looks at his face once more, the man is looking expectantly at him. 

 

"C-Credence." Credence manages to stutter out, bringing a shaking hand up to grab onto Mr Grave's. "Credence Barebone." Mr Graves shakes his hand and Credence knows he is embarrassing himself, falling into an almost trance looking into Mr Grave's eyes. He feels like his heart might beat out of his ribs, a shiver raking up his arm and through his body at the contact of his and Mr Graves's hand – even if it is through a glove. 

 

"Nice to meet you." Mr Graves says and lets go of Credence's hand, it makes Credence realise he's been looking at Mr Graves far too long and looks back at the sidewalk. 

 

"You too." Credence mumbles. 

 

"You look cold Credence, could I perhaps persuade you to come to the café around the corner and buy you a warm drink?"  

 

Credence feels like his stomach drops out onto the floor and he takes a stumbling step back, Mr Graves's hands come up to offer support but Credence corrects himself before he falls and Mr Graves's hands hover by his arms for a moment then they return to his sides. "I-I, I couldn't." Credence says and suddenly wants to run away. 

 

"Sorry." Mr Graves says, "I didn't mean to be too forward." Credence shakes his head, It’s not Mr Graves's fault. 

 

"I need to hand out the leaflets." Credence tries to explain, can't tell this kind stranger that if his Ma found out he hadn't been handing out leaflets she would beat him – will most likely beat him anyway but it will be worse if she thinks he hasn't done his job properly. 

 

"Of course. " Mr Graves replies, his voice is softer. "Maybe another time when you've handed out more leaflets." He asks and Credence wants to shake his head again, except that what Mr Graves has just said implies that he will be coming back to see Credence and that makes his heart flutter with something that feels like hope. So without what feels like a conscientious decision on his behalf Credence nods. "Until the next time Credence." Then Mr Graves disappears into the crowd. 

 

He can feel the phantom warmth in his hand where Mr Graves shook his hand for hours after. 

 

Xxx 

 

It's been a week since Credence met Mr Graves – he hasn't seen him since and everyday he doesn't turn up Credence can feel his hope fading. The happy feeling that had been fluttering in his chest since that day is slowly going, being replaced with disappointment. How could he have been so stupid as to think someone like Mr Graves would ever want to meet with Credence again.  

 

It's pouring down with rain and he is stood handing out leaflets. The leaflets are soggy and practically disintegrating, looking down at the mushed paper in his hands and he wonders if he could get away with chucking them out and finding somewhere to hide from the rain, the leaflets are indistinguishable and even if some horrible turn of luck Ma found them she probably wouldn't recognise them. 

 

The rain suddenly stops and Credence had been so distracted looking at the leaflets in his hands he hadn't noticed a man walk up to him and stop in front of him, his umbrella now sheltering him. Credence looks up and his breath catches in his throat when he meets eyes with Mr Graves.  

 

Mr Graves is standing close enough to shelter Credence from the rain with his umbrella and it makes Credence feel like he can almost feel the warmth radiating from the other man. 

 

"I don't think you'll be able to hand those out." Mr Graves says, indicating down at the leaflets in Credence's hands. "Perhaps you'll join me for that warm drink?" Credence swallows and looks down at the leaflets. He should tell him no, that he needs to hand out the leaflets – he shouldn't spend anymore time with this man that makes him have wicked thoughts. He takes a shuddery breath. 

 

"That, that would be nice," Credence replies, "But I don’t have any money to buy a drink." Credence keeps his eyes down and a sick embarrassed feeling claws its way up from his stomach to his throat.  

 

"Don't worry about that Credence, I will buy it for you."  

 

Credence shakes his head violently, hair shaking out some of the water as he does so and he suddenly has a vision of him looking like a wet mangy dog shaking itself dry all over Mr Graves, how the man can stand it Credence doesn't know, he tries to hunch in on himself further. "I couldn't..." 

 

"Please Credence, I would like the company."  

 

"I-" Credence starts again but Mr Graves cuts him off. 

 

"Please." Mr Graves asks again, his voice is soft again but imploring and it sends a weird happy thrill through Credence – like someone actually wants to spend time with him. Credence takes a moment then nods his head slightly. "Good." Mr Graves says. "This way." Mr Graves starts walking and Credence follows.  

 

Credence tries to keep a reasonable distance between them but when Credence slows to walk slightly behind Mr Graves, Mr Graves slows down - this occurs until they practically stop moving so Credence keeps pace instead. When Credence then tries to move to the side to stop their arms brushing Mr Graves moves the umbrella to keep Credence covered and out of the rain meaning Mr Graves isn't, so Credence has to move back in so Mr Graves doesn't get wet. 

 

They reach a small café after a short walk and Credence is almost disappointed, he lies to himself and pretends it isn't because the slight brush of Mr Graves's arm sent thrill down his. Mr Graves holds the door open for him and Credence stutters out his thanks and walks into the building.  

 

"Perhaps the table by the fire, to warm us up." Mr Graves says and Credence nods slightly, shuffling over to table the Mr Graves had pointed to. As they sit down at the table Credence notices Mr Graves tucking something into his sleeve. 

 

"Was that a..." Credence starts before he can stop himself. 

 

"A what?" Mr Graves asks and he doesn’t sound angry – Credence looks up at his face and sees that although his expression is as neutral as ever there's a glint of something in his eyes, likes he's waiting for Credence answer with amusement. Credence considers apologising for intruding and not saying anything further but Mr Graves leans forward slightly, ducking his head a little to try and cement the eye contact. "A what, my boy?" He asks again in that soft tone he has that seems to calm Credence although the new nickname makes Credence's heart beat harder and faster than he has known it to out of anything other than fear. 

 

Credence wants to ask if it's a wand, if Mr Graves is in a fact a witch and that was why he was asking is Credence thought all witches were bad. Except if he says that and he's wrong then he'll look like a fool – even more of a one than he does now. Maybe it'll even scare Mr Graves away. He can't, he can't answer so he looks back down at the table and shakes his head. 

 

Mr Graves lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair – maybe Credence has disappointed him by not answering, maybe he'll leave anyway.  

 

"It's my umbrella." Mr Graves says and Credence can't help the way his face contorts with confusion which makes Mr Graves let out a huff of amusement. "I'll show it to you properly when we go back outside." This serves to confuse Credence even further. 

 

The rest of the stay in the café is spent in silence – Credence doesn't find it uncomfortable, in fact he likes it. It's not the same kind of quiet from the orphanage, it's less lonely. He wonders if the other man finds it uncomfortable or not. From the few glances Credence has stolen from him the other man looks content enough, watching out the window at the people rushing past in the rain.  

 

Mr Graves pays for the drinks and they move towards the exit without any words. When they get outside the door Mr Graves pulls out a long thin piece of wood from his sleeve and Credence watches him – he knows he should advert his eyes, shouldn't be intruding on the man so much but he can't help it. 

 

Mr Graves points it up towards the sky and an almost invisible force comes out forming an umbrella shape above them to shield them from the rain. Credence gasps out loud, "Your umbrella." He breathes out and Mr Graves lets out an amused bark. 

 

"Well it also doubles as my wand occasionally." Mr Graves is looking at him now, a small grin on his face – the first smile Credence has seen from the other man, Credence can’t stop the smile that breaks out across his face. 

 

Mr Graves starts walking and leads them into a nearby alley, Credence follows without questioning. "Credence," Mr Graves starts once they are standing in the alley, slightly sheltered from the rain so brings down his wand and the umbrella fades. "A young witch named Tina who works for me, she had been watching your adoptive mother to see if she was a threat." Mr Graves says, pausing slightly seeming to gather his words. "While she was watching your mother's organisation she tried to protect you. This broke one of our laws. The wizarding laws." He explains. "After that she was no longer able to risk watching out for you. She pleaded with me to task someone to look in on you on occasion. I did so myself, feeling bad for demoting her - I would like to continue out meetings tomorrow if you are amenable." 

 

Credence tried to take it all in. Mr Graves is a witch. Witches have been watching him and his Ma. He wonders what Tina did for him. What he gets most from it is that Mr Graves wants to see him again, regardless of the reason, that makes Credence happy. 

 

"I would like that." Credence replies, trying to fight down a grin. 

 

"I don't know how often I will be able to meet with you, but I will try as often as I can." Credence nods, that's fine – he doesn't care as long as Mr Graves is definitely coming back. "It was nice meeting you again Credence." 

 

"You too." Credence answers. He watches as Mr Graves makes his way further into the alley before vanishing into thin air. 

 

Xxx 

 

Credence tries his hardest to hide his happiness when he returns home but Ma must see it, must see Credence's weakness and she tries to beat it out of him. Later when he's curled up in his meager bed, having cried himself to sleep, he dreams. He dreams of darkness and destruction. He wakes up sweaty and trembling, weak and scared in way he isn't even after Ma had taken a belt to him. 

 

Xxx 

 

Mr Graves finds him 4 days after their last meeting handing out leaflets again, he takes Credence to another café and buy him another drink. "Sorry" Mr Graves says after they are seated. "I had wanted to come earlier but something happened at work and I was unable." 

 

Credence shakes his head. "You don't need to apologise." He is cradling his sore hand against his body, still raw from the beating Ma had gave him – it hasn't had a chance to heal as Ma had made him do all the work around the church too.  

 

"Can I see your hand?" Mr Graves asks softly holding his hand out across the table. Credence hesitantly brings his hand up and puts it in Mr Graves's offered one. Mr Graves lets out a sigh but doesn't say anything, he mutters something under his breath and the sting of pain is gone from Credence's hand. Mr Graves lets go of his hand and when Credence looks at his hand all the marks are healed. 

 

Credence goes wide eyed and Mr Graves is looking searching at Credence – like his trying to judge his reaction. "Thank you."  

 

"You don't need to thank me for that Credence."  

 

They are quiet for a few moments before Credence gathers his confidence. "You said something about work?" He asks in a quiet voice, worried about asking the wrong thing but Mr Graves gives a small smile at the question. 

 

"Yes, I work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America." Mr Graves answers, a certain pride coming through in his tone. 

 

"Witches have a congress?" Credence asks again, encouraged by Mr Graves answering the question and not treating him like a foolish child. 

 

"Yes, we have a government and organisation just like the no-majs." Mr Graves explains. 

 

"No-Majs?" 

 

"People without magic. Also just to clear something up, I'm a wizard not a witch." 

 

"Sorry." Credence apologises straight away, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks again – he's embarrassed himself yet again in front of Mr Graves, however as usual Mr Graves does not react the way he expects. 

 

"You don't need to apologise Credence, you weren't to know and I'm not offended." Credence nods but doesn't say anything further. "Do you have any other questions Credence – I'm more than happy to answer them." 

 

Credence shakes his head, unwilling to embarrass himself again. There's a few beats of silence which make Credence squirm slightly, he had been comfortable in Mr Graves presence before even in silence but he thinks he might have ruined that. 

 

Mr Graves clears his throat, "I'm Director of Magical Security there. I protect wizards and witches across America." 

 

There's a few beats of silence before Credence chirps up. "Protect them from what?" Credence asks and Mr Graves smiles at him encouragingly before he starts explaining. For the rest of the time they spend together Mr Graves tries to explain what his job is, what Aurors are, about dark wizards and about magical beasts that Credence can't even imagine. He uses a lot of terms that Credence doesn't understand but he doesn't want to interrupt Mr Graves so a lot of it goes over his head. By the end of it, even though a lot of the explanations are brief Credence gets the sense that Mr Graves is an incredibly important and busy man – it makes Credence impossibly happier to know that this man is spending time with him. 

 

Xxx 

 

Two days later a young man around about Credence's age slaps the leaflets out of his hands and calls him a freak. He dreams again that night of darkness and destruction. He wakes up crying and on the floor – sore and weak. 

 

Xxx 

 

It's been 9 days since the last time Credence had seen Mr Graves and Credence is halfway to convincing himself that Mr Graves doesn’t exist – that he's made him up in his stupid, delusional mind as a way of coping, so when he sees the man in question approaching him from across the street he almost pinches himself. 

 

Mr Graves leads him to a nearby alleyway without a word. They stand on opposite sides and Credence keeps his head down and tries to not grin like a fool. 

 

"I'm so sorry it's been so long – I had meant to come earlier but it's been chaos at work. I was needed." Mr Graves says, ducking his head slightly to try and catch Credence's eye. 

 

Credence shakes his head and mummers "It's okay." He doesn't explain that it doesn't matter because Mr Graves is here now and that's all that matters.  

 

"I can't stay long but I need to tell you something" Mr Graves says and Credence nods to show he's listening, focusing his eyes on Mr Graves's chest – not quite eye contact but better than staring at the ground. "We have a rule in the wizarding world – that no-majs and magical people can't interact, we need to keep both worlds separate so that the wizarding world can remain secret and we can protected." Credence listens and starts to get nervous, worried that he might say he can't see Credence anymore, that this is their last meeting. He can feel himself curling in on himself and he drops his eyes to the ground. 

 

"It's why neither Tina nor myself have been able to remove you from the church and get you away from your adoptive mother." Mr Graves continues. "However I have been able to track down you're ancestry Credence. I have found out you come from a line a wizards and witches." 

 

Credence gasps and looks back up at Mr Graves. "I'm..." Credence starts but can't get any further. 

 

"I can get you away from your adoptive mother Credence – I can make sure you're safe from her. I have to file paperwork with the MCUSA, so you'll have to wait a few days while that goes through but as soon as it's done I swear to you Credence, I'll come back and take you away."  

 

Credence can barely take it all in, barely dares to believe it. "Does this mean – am I a wizard? Like you?" Credence asks and Mr Graves face contorts slightly, Credence isn't quite sure what it means but it makes his stomach drop. 

 

"Have you have shown signs of magic Credence, for example things disappearing, or floating or just strange things happening around you without explanation?" Mr Graves asks. 

 

Credence tries to think, think of anything but the only thing that comes to mind is the dreams he's been having lately of darkness. He shakes his head and starts to panic, what if that means Mr Graves doesn't want to take him away. "Y-y-you can teach me though?" Credence stutters, feeling his hand shake slightly, he can learn – he'll do anything he has to. 

 

Mr Graves reaches forwards and gently takes hold of Credence's shoulder, Credence leans into it desperately. "My boy I swear to you, I will do everything I can for you. If you can be taught magic I will teach you it."  

 

"You're really going to take me away to join the wizarding world?" Credence asks breathlessly. Mr Graves squeezes his shoulder and smile.  

 

"I promise." Mr Graves confirms and Credence lets out a shuddery breath, hope and happiness surging in him so fast he doesn't know what to do with it. "I have to go now Credence – but I swear to you I will be back as soon as I can and I'll take you away, I'll keep you safe."  

 

"Thank you." 

 

Mr Graves smiles at him before moving further into the alley and vanishing again like last time.   

 

Xxx 

 

Credence sees Mr Graves two days later while he's scouting out places for a meeting Ma wants to hold, the other man doesn't approach him like he has done before but beckons him from a distance. Credence follows him eagerly into an alley.  

 

"Mr Graves." Credence greets and Mr Graves nods his greeting, he eyes Credence like he's assessing him and Credence isn't quite sure what to do – wants to squirm under the gaze. Mr Graves then takes a couple of steps closer to Credence, eliminating a lot of the space between them. Credence takes in a breath and a blush spreads across his face, having Mr Graves so close gives Credence wicked thoughts, thoughts he tries so hard to get rid of and not think. Mr Graves has been nothing but nice to Credence and he doesn't deserve someone thinking of him in such a way. 

 

"Credence my boy." Mr Graves says and it’s a low drawl, not one he's heard from Mr Graves before and it sends a thrill through Credence.  "The last time we met I said that I would take you away from your mother, that I would take you to the wizarding world." Credence nods his head, he has thought of little else since. "I still plan on doing that but first I have an important task for you, can I trust you Credence? Can I trust you with this?" Mr Graves asks, moving his hand to grab onto Credence's shoulder – it was a harsher and tighter hold than the previous time, he shakes Credence's shoulder a little by it. 

 

"Of course Mr Graves." Credence imploringly. "Of course you can trust me." 

 

"Brilliant! I knew I could." He says, patting his hand on Credence's shoulder making the younger man stumble a little. "I've had a vision. A vision of me finding a young child of immense power – you were in it too Credence, you help me find this child. Can you do that Credence?" Mr Graves asks, leaning in a little closer. "If you do I'll bring you to the wizarding world and teach you everything I know."  

 

Credence takes a deep breath, he's known Mr Graves for a small amount of time but he craves his approval and wants to help him however he can. "Yes Mr Graves – I will help you find this child." 

 

Xxx 

 

Credence wakes up in the dark, he's tucked away in an alcove - as far as he can tell from the small amount of light that is being shed from an unknown source he's in an underground train tunnel. Credence is disorientated for a moment before it all comes back to him – Mr Graves betraying him, hurting him. Turning into that monstrous shadow, so much death and destruction caused by him. The wizards coming and trying to destroy him.

 

He curls inward on himself, trying to make himself into a tight ball and starts crying, rocking back and forth, deep heaving sobs racking through him. 

 

It takes a while but he manages to collect himself – he doesn't know where he can go, he can't go back to the church...not now, not after what he's done. He doesn’t know anyone else, the only person he interacted with outside of the church was Mr Graves, even if Credence could find him he wouldn't – Mr Graves never cared about Credence,  he was only using him to get what he wanted.  

 

He can't break down again – he may have nowhere to go but he knows he can't stay on the train tunnel at very least.  

 

Xxx 

 

Credence had managed to find a pastor with an orphanage kind enough to take him in – even if he wasn't young enough. He had convinced the pastor he was a good Christian boy (knew enough of the bible without hesitation that he had barely questioned it), had promised to help out with the orphans and the house work as payment for staying there.  

 

He no longer had dreams about the darkness - he wasn't sure if that meant it was gone for good or not. He did however dream of what happened to him, of ma, of Mr Graves, of the people he'd killed.  

 

The Pastor had tried to talk to him about his nightmares, saying he could see Credence was clearly troubled but when Credence declined he didn't push any further. Whether it was because he liked Credence or whether it was because he needed Credence to do the housework and help with the orphans therefore it wasn't worth it to push him away, Credence didn't know. 

 

It was about 3 months after Credence had woken up in the train tunnel, he was out running errands for the pastor in entirely different neighbourhood of New York than he'd grown up in, it had allowed him to stop looking over his shoulder petrified that someone would recognise him.  

 

"Credence?" A female voice askes from behind him and his whole body tenses in fear - he doesn't bother to see who it is before he takes off at a sprint. "Wait!" He hears her call and he runs faster. "Please, Credence I want to help!" She calls again.  

 

Credence turns a corner and slams right into someone - sending them both sprawling.  "I'm so so sorry!" He apologises to the livid looking man  still lying on the floor as he scrambles up.  

 

Someone grabs onto his shoulder before he can take off again, "Please Credence, just let me talk to you." It was the woman who had followed him. She didn't look familiar though. "Please." She implores. "I mean you no harm, I swear."  

 

There is something in the woman's eyes, a warmth that make Credence slightly less weary. "Who are you?" He asks. 

 

"My name is Tina Goldstein," she says. "I don’t know if you remember me or not but I tried to help you once when you where with your Ma and..." She trails off and looks down at the ground, almost looking close to tears. "I tried to get them to stop, not to attack you but they didn't listen to me." She finishes quietly – Credence can’t remember much from when he was consumed by shadows, the occasional flash comes through in dreams but nothing concrete, not the full picture.  

 

However he did recall the name Tina – only because he's went through every single word that Mr Graves had said to him over and over in his head from the first time they met, although it had gone from something that made him happy to something he would beat himself up about – he should have known Mr Graves was using him and was going to hurt him. He should have known. Tina was the one that sent Mr Graves to him in the first place. 

 

Credence jerks away from Tine who still has a gentle grip on his elbow. "You..." He breaths out and then gasps in a breath – close to a sob, so ready to cry. "You sent Mr Graves to me, he...he hurt me." Credence mumbles out, backing away when Tina tries to reach for him again. 

 

"Oh Credence." Tina says and she looks like she's as close to tears as Credence is. "Can we go somewhere and talk? There's so much to explain Credence, please let me explain. I would understand if you didn't want to but I want to explain." 

 

He knows he should run, should just leave – but even after everything Credence can't help a longing to belong. The only time he ever felt like he belonged was Mr Graves. He hopes it was something to do with him being a wizard, after all Credence had been of magical descent, instead of it being Mr Graves himself that made him feel like he belonged. Tina's a witch, he knows this – maybe she can help. Maybe she can heal the gaping hole in Credence's chest. He nods and Tina breaths out a sigh of relief.  

 

Xxx 

 

Tina takes Credence back to her apartment, she sits him down with a cup of tea and explains everything. She explains that Credence was Obsurial, which was a powerful magical beast, that this had caused him to loose control of himself – she was uncertain of whether he was still one, said there was a man, Newt, that he could talk to that might be able to find out more. He admitted that he vaguely remembered Newt from the tunnel which made Tina smile a watery little smile.    

 

She also explained about a dark wizard called Gellert Grindlewald, how he had assumed Mr Graves's appearance and life. Mr Graves had been locked away and found soon after the battle in the train station.  

 

"Was-was it ever Mr Graves?" Credence asks – Grindlewald had used him, Grindlewald had hurt him, maybe Mr Graves had never been real and that's why he had always been too good to be true. 

 

Tina reaches across the table and held onto Credence's hand, it made him want to reach out to her and hang onto her tightly, clutch onto her hand and never let go. She felt sturdy and comforting. Credence wishes he could remember her – remember what she did for him.

 

"He's not exactly one for sharing." Tina starts, obviously trying to be delicate. "But he must have known you, he asked after you when he woke up – he asked if you were okay." She says and she does start crying then, it causes Credence to turn his hand over and hold her hand tightly – not sure how to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Credence." 

 

"Sorry about what?" Credence asks quietly. 

 

"We thought you were dead." Tina sobs out, "We shouldn't have given up – we should have looked for you. I should have never have let them take me away from you in the first place, I should have looked after you better."  

 

Credence brings up his other hand to cup Tina's hand in both of his and shakes his head, starting to cry himself. He doesn't know what to say so he opts to say nothing. They stay like that for a moment or two before Tina takes a deep breath and visibly pulls herself together. 

 

"Would you..." She starts and then seems to rethink. "Mr Graves was so upset when he found out – he blamed himself, he..." She trails off again, clearly not sure how to phrase what she wants to say, "I'm sure he would like to see you." Tina finishes and Credence sucks in a startled breath, tears having cleared slightly.   

 

"I – I don't know." Credence answers honestly. 

 

"It's okay, you don't have to decide now." Tina says, trying to casually wipe the tears from her face with her free hand. "But please stay for dinner, stay for the night and then you can let me know tomorrow?"  

 

Credence thinks of the pastor, he wonders if he'll miss him or in actual fact he has been waiting for Credence to leave and if he would be at all surprised that Credence didn't turn up tonight. Credence nods, he likes Tina – he feels happier here in her apartment than he has elsewhere in a long time. Tina smiles brightly at him and he can't help but return a small one.  

 

Xxx 

 

That night he meets Tina's sister, Queenie and he spends the entire evening in awe watching objects float through the air, dinner being knitted together before his eyes, and Queenie being able to read his mind by just looking at him. He would find it evasive if he wasn't so in awe of it, plus it doesn’t hurt that Queenie is quite possibly the nicest person Credence has ever met. 

 

They set him up in the bedroom – which Credence objects to as clearly it’s the only bedroom and they must share together but Tina and Queenie insist. He lies in bed for a long time staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that he has learnt today. In particular his meetings with Mr Graves – he tries to figure out which were with the real Mr Graves and which weren't. Were any of them real? Just because Mr Graves asked about him doesn't mean anything right? He turns it over and over in his mind until there's a knock at the door. 

 

"Come in." Credence says quietly, sitting up in bed. He's about to call a bit louder when the door opens.  

 

"I brought you coco." Queenie says with a sweet smile walking into the room. She places it on the bedside table and sits down on the other bed. "Couldn't sleep?" She asks. 

 

"Sorry." Credence replies, "Was I keeping you up?" He asks feeling bad for keeping his host up. 

 

"Don't worry about it." She says breezily. "You have a lot on your mind it's understandable. You wanna talk about it?" Credence sits up against the headboard, pulls his legs in and hugs them to his chest. "It's about Mr Graves, right?" She asks and Credence nods. 

 

"I can't figure out what's real or not." He says – he's been thinking mainly about the meeting where Mr Graves said he could take Credence away, that Credence could be part of the wizarding world and that he would teach him magic. "What was he like?" 

 

Queenie tilts her head and thinks about the question. "I didn't know him all too well to tell the truth. Not sure anyone 'sides from the president did really. He was good at his job – strict but kind when he needed to be, bit of a workaholic. Tina had a soft spot for him. Never let me read his head." She says with a smile and Credence not sure any of that helps him. "Sorry." Queenie then chirps and Credence shakes his head. 

 

"Tell me something about the wizarding world?" Credence asks instead. 

 

"Like what?" Queenie asks with a smile – not minding the change of topic. She sits up on the bed and crosses her legs underneath herself. 

 

"Anything you want." Credence replies and can’t help but return the dazzling smile that Queenie shoots his way with a shy smile of his own. 

 

"Well Mr Scamander, he had this suitcase that had a whole world in it." 

 

Xxx 

 

"I want to see Mr Graves." Credence announces over breakfast. "The real Mr Graves." He had eventually fallen asleep last night listening to Goodie speak about Newt's briefcase and all the fantastic beasts inside of it. He had dream of a world full of gentle creatures that were misunderstood. 

 

Tina nods, "Of course Credence. " She hops up from the table then seems to stall. She takes a couple of steps towards the door and then seems to think better of it, turning on her heel looking back at Credence and Queenie at the dinning table.  "I'll go to his apartment, I'll tell him you're here." She says with a nod and then vanishes without another word. 

 

There's a couple of moments of silence before Queenie lets out a small laugh, "Sorry I think you flustered her a little. Problem when you wanna help everyone and do everything at once."  

 

Credence sends her a small smile, the best he can muster up with the nerves running through him. "Can I help clean up?" Credence asks trying to break the tension he knows he's creating but Queenie shakes her head.  

 

"Of course not dear." She waves her wand in the air and the plates all start to float and move towards the sink, "No point in having magic if it can't make your life easier." 

 

She tilts her head at him and gives him a warm smile, something Credence wants to call motherly but he's never experienced it himself so he can't know for sure. Queenie walks around the table and takes the seat next to him, she reaches forward slowly and ever so gently holds one of his hands. "He'll be happy to see you, I ain't ever been able to read his mind – he's too strong for that. I did feel it though, when Tina told him about – well about what we thought had happened." She pauses then and gives him a sadder smile. "It'll help you too, get you the answers you need." 

 

Credence nods and turns his hand so that they're holding hands properly. "Thank you Miss Goldstein, thank you for everything."  

 

"It's Queenie." She says looking brighter. "And you're more than welcome, whenever you need somewhere to go or someone to talk to, me and Tina are here. I want you to know that." Credence can feel himself welling up with tears, he's not sure he's ever felt as happy or as full of warmth as he does in this moment. He's not able to say anything but he knows it doesn't matter – Queenie can read his mind, she'll know what it means to him. 

 

Queenie lets go of his hand then and leans forward, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Credence lets out a slow shaking breath, unable to keep the tears from flowing but trying not to let himself sob, he bring his arms up and hugs Queenie back. They stay like that for a while as Credence cries onto Queenies shoulder and she gently stroke the back of his neck. 

 

They pull away when there's a pop from the other side of the room, they turn to find Tina standing there looking sheepish. "I wasn't sure if you wanted him to come here so I said I'd come back and give you the option. He can come here and or you can go to his apartment. His apartment isn't too far away so I wouldn't need to apparate you – we could walk."  

 

Credence swipes away the tears from his eyes and thinks about it, Mr Graves coming to the Goldstein's apartment but then he doesn't know if he could handle Mr Graves just appearing in the room, no forewarning. If he walks over there it'll give him time to gather himself together and compose himself. 

 

"I think that's a good idea." Queenie weighs in, "Fresh air will do you good." She says and Credence smiles at her – he quite likes that she can read his mind, that he doesn't have to articulate what he's saying.  

 

"We're walking then?" Tina asks and Credence nods his head. "I'll let him know." Tina takes her wand out and mutters something under her breath that Credence can't hear, a silvery figure emerges from the end of her wand but leaves the room through the wall before Credence has time to figure out what it is. 

 

They walk through the streets of New York in silence, Credence doesn’t know if it's because Tina doesn't know what to say or because she's giving him time to sort through his thoughts but Credence doesn't mind either way – is happy enough that Tina is there with him. 

 

"This is his building." Tina says eventually, stopping them outside an apartment building – it's nice enough that it has a doorman. They take the elevator up to the top floor and Tina leads him to the door at the end of the corridor. "Do you want me to come inside with you?" She asks. 

 

Credence shakes his head, he likes Tina – he truly does, but he doesn't want her there. This feels private, he doesn't know why but it feels like something he doesn’t want to share. "Thank you." He says, "for everything."  

 

Tina smiles at him. "You're welcome Credence." She moves forward and pulls him into a hug, tighter than Queenie's but shorter, Credence hugs her back just as tight. "You're welcome back whenever you want, if you ever need anything you know where we are." Tina says after she pulls back. 

 

Credence smiles and nods. She reaches forward and give Credence's elbow a slight squeeze, "Anything." She repeats before turning and leaving him. He watches as she disappears back into the lift, giving him one last wave which he returns as the elevator doors close.   

 

Credence clenches his hands into fists once, then twice, to try and stop the trembling. He takes a deep breath and with a still shaking hand he knocks on the door in front of him. The door swings open almost immediately and there, in front of him, is Mr Graves. 

 

"Credence." The other man almost gasps, looking at Credence with wonder – Credence supposes that has something to do with the fact the man thought he was dead up until this morning. "Is that really you?" He asks. 

 

Credence nods, trying to maintain eye contact with the other man but wanting nothing more than to turn away. "Is that really you?" asks in a small voice, it makes Mr Graves flinch back slightly which makes Credence feel guilty – he hadn't meant to be cruel.  

 

"Yes my boy." He answers, his voice is quiet and laced with guilt. "Where are my manners, please come in." He says stepping out of the way so Credence can enter the apartment. Credence walks passed Mr Graves into a small corridor, "Last door on your right." Mr Graves gestures as he closes the door behind them. 

 

Credence walks down the corridor and Mr Graves follows, they walk into a large room with a sofa in front of a lit fire and the back wall covered in bookcases filled with books. The windows look out over New York. "Take a seat, please. Do you want a drink of anything?" Mr Graves asks and Credence shakes his head. 

 

"No. No thank you Mr Graves."  

 

"Percival." 

 

"What?" Credence asks as he takes a seat, perches himself awkwardly on the sofa and Mr Graves takes the other side. 

 

"Call me Percival, please." He says.   

 

"Percival." Credence parrots, trying it out on his tongue. The fake Mr Graves never told him to call him by his first name. Credence looks over and the man looks solemn. Credence finally takes in his appearance and he looks different than he remembers – slightly greyer hair than he was, dark shadows under his eyes and Credence can see the start of a scar that disappears into his collar. Looks a little like lightening curling up his throat.  

 

Before Credence can say anymore Percival talks. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry Credence."  

 

"For what?" Credence asks, throat tight. 

 

"It's my fault, I should have been able to stop him. I wasn't strong enough - it's bad enough he was able to defeat me in a dual but he managed to look into my mind, take my memories. That's how he found you. I should have stopped him." Percival stops then, swallows heavily and looks away from Credence, turning to gaze into the fire instead. 

 

Credence shakes his head, even if Percival isn't looking at him anymore and tries to come up with the words – they were both used by the dark wizard, it doesn't seem fair that Percival should blame himself. But words have never come easy for him and so instead he shakes his head again hoping Percvial sees it out the corner of his eye. 

 

They sit in silence for a while and Credence squirms slightly, he needs to ask his question or he thinks he might go insane. He takes a deep breath and manages to ask, "Was any of it real? " Then looks down at his hands when Percival's gaze snaps up from the fire. He takes a breath and tries to clarify it. "When – when was the last time...when was it you?" He manages to stutter out, not able to look back up at the other man. 

 

"The last time I saw you was when I had found out you had magical ancestors. When I told you I would sort some things out and take you away. When I said I would help you." Percival says, Credence can see him looking at him from the corner of his eyes, his stare instense and burning into the side of Credence's head but he can't bring himself to look up and return it. He can feel himself filling up with tears and he desperately tries to blink them back. Percival shuffles slightly closer to him, looks like he's about to reach out to him but seems to think better of it. "I meant it Credence, if...if things hadn't happened the way they had happened, I would have. I swear that to you."  

 

Credence blinks rapidly to try and rid the tears before he looks up at Percival, the man's eyes piercing into his and seem to search his soul.  

 

"Did he..." Percival starts and Credence shakes he head furiously. 

 

"I don't..." He manages to squeeze out but that seems to be enough for Percival to understand he can't talk about it, not now.  

 

"Of course, sorry." Percival says and then looks around the room, breaking the moment. "I wanted to...I mean, I'd like to show you something. If you're willing?" The older man asks breaking the tension slightly, looking back at Credence. 

 

"Okay." Credence replies, blinking a few more time and swiping viciously at his eyes. 

 

Percival stands off the couch and gestures Credence to follow. They walk out the room and to the other side of the corridor where Percival opens a door. They both stand in the doorway and look in. It's simple bedroom, a plain single bed on one side and on the other a wardrobe and a small bookcase that has a few books on it. 

 

Credence looks over at Percival and the man looks sheepish – an expression Credence would have never thought he would see the man wear. "I got it ready when I found out about your parentage, I was going to offer it to you when the time came."     

 

Credence feels tears well in his eyes again. "You..." He starts and he honestly doesn't know what to say, had Percival really done this for him, was he really willing to give this to him, was he allowed to stay now even after everything that's happened. "Thank you." Credence settles for instead.  

 

"You have no need to thank me, it's the very least I could do." Percival says, Credence wants to correct him and say that it's most certainly isn't the least Percival could have done for him but he decides it better not to argue – he wouldn't want to appear ungrateful.  

 

"May I?" Credence asks, gesturing into the room. 

 

"Of course, it's yours after all. That is if you want it."  

 

Credence nods his head, "Yes, of course. Thank you Percival, thank you so much." He says, looking at the ground and quickly brushing away his tears.  

 

"You really don't need to thank me." Percival repeats and Credence just shakes his head and moves into the room. He runs his hand the bottom corner of the bed as he passes it and then makes his way over to the bookcase. He tilts his head to read the titles of the books. 

 

"My old school books, well the ones I kept anyway." Percival says from where he's still standing in the doorway, watching Credence explore. "I thought they could come in useful for when you were learning."  

 

Credence snaps his head towards Percival and gives him a startled look, "Are you..." He starts but trails off, scared of the answer. 

 

"I promised I would teach you Credence and I intend to make good on that promise." Percival supplies and Credence can't help but smile. "I..." Percival starts and then clears his throat, looking passed Credence at the wardrobe. "I wasn't sure what you had, so I bought you some clothes as well – I hope you don't mind."  

 

Credence moves and opens the wardrobe, revealing a few suits hanging up and what looks like pajamas on the shelves. It's sparse, not much more than he had had at the orphanage however it's infinitely better. "Percival..." He breathes out, "Tha-" 

 

"Credence." The older man interrupts, sounding chastising but amused at the same time and it makes Credence smile, a small blush rising up on his cheeks.  

 

"I still mean it even if I'm not allowed to say it." Credence says looking over at Percival and the other man smiles back. The bookcase catches Credence's eye as he looks around the room again, his gaze stalls on a book that says "Defense against the Dark Arts" and he is reminded that the fake Mr Graves – Grindlewald – had promised to teach him magic too, until he'd had his use and the man had tossed him aside.   

 

"What's wrong?" Percival asks, moving a couple of steps into the room towards Credence. 

 

Credence wraps his arms around his stomach and looks at the ground, hunching over slightly more. "He – Grindlewald, he said that he'd teach me too." Credence mummers out quietly. 

 

"Credence, I'm so -" 

 

"No." Credence surprises even himself by interrupting Percival. He looks up with a determined expression, "If I'm not allowed to thank you for this then you're not allowed to say sorry for what he did."  

 

Percival lets out a amused chuff that seems to surprise him, he looks at Credence a moment longer and then his expression turns into something softer. He walks forward till he's in front of Credence and holds out his hand, "Deal?" He says with a smile and Credence can't help but let out a small laugh too. 

 

"Deal." He replies and shakes Percival's hand. They both laugh then – quiet and reserved, but it’s the best sound Credence thinks his ever heard. 

 

Xxx 

 

Credence lies awake staring at the ceiling. His ceiling. In his bedroom. He can’t sleep. Percival and he had had a nice afternoon, they'd eaten together, in terms of conversation there hadn't been much – restricted to polite small talk really. Credence had told Percival about the pastor he had been staying with and Percival had spoken a little of how he knew Tina and Queenie. 

 

Credence thinks he should have been able to sleep in the comfortable bed and the soft pajamas that Percival had given him but he couldn't. He doesn't know how long he's lay in bed before he hears soft footsteps out in the hallway, they pause briefly outside of Credence's room and then move on. Credence waits another couple minutes before he gets out of bed and moves out of the room. 

 

He creeps into the living room where the fireplace was roaring and Percival sat in front of it. Credence shuffles further in and Percival jumps up, twisting to face him, wand raised towards him. 

 

"Credence!" He exclaims, taking a deep breath of relief. "Sorry, you startled me." He says, lowering his wand. "I didn't wake you did I?" 

 

"No." Credence shakes his head.  

 

"Couldn't sleep either?" Percival asks and Credence shakes his head. "Come have a seat in front of the fire." He says, sitting down again. 

 

Credence moves across the room and sits on the other side of the couch. They sit quietly for a few minutes, watching the fire. "When I couldn't sleep last night, Queenie, she told me something about the wizarding world." Credence says and sees Percival turn to look at him out the corner of his eye. 

 

"You want to me to tell you a story?" Percival asks with a hint of amusement.  

 

"You said those books are your old school books?" Credence asks, and Percival nods. "Tell me about it, about your school." Credence says and Percival smiles. 

 

"What about it?" He asks and Credence can't stop the smile that creeps along his face. 

 

"Everything." 

 

Xxx 

 

Credence wakes up warm and comfortable – he can't remember when he fell asleep so he's slightly disorientated. It takes him a moment to realise he's in the living room still on the couch. He tenses when he realises that his pillow is in fact is breathing, he must have moved to lie on Percival's chest at some point in the night, curled into his side, arms wrapped around the other man's middle. 

 

A hand soothes down Credence's arm, "It's okay Credence." Percival says in a quiet soothing voice – he must have noticed Credence tensing up. Credence relaxes himself slightly, he should move away but can't bring himself to. There's light starting to stream through the windows so he figures it must be morning. "I was going to put you in your bed but I didn't want to risk waking you." Percival explains. 

 

Percival sits up slightly and Credence takes it as his cue to sit up. He moves up the couch slightly and pulls the blanket off that Percival must have gotten to cover them. "Morning." Percival says quietly and it makes Credence grin. 

 

"Morning."  

 

"I was thinking that today we should go get you a wand." Percival says and Credence's head whips up to look at Percival. 

 

"Really?" Credence chokes out. 

 

"Can't learn magic without a wand." Percival says and Credence's smile grows – it must look goofy so Credence ducks to hide it but he can't fight the grin at all. 

 

"Let's have breakfast first." 

 

Xxx 

 

They Floo to the wand shop, which Credence does with a shaking hand but let's out a happy laugh as he stumbles out the fireplace into a building that isn't Percival's. He hears a whoosh behind him and Credence twirls around grinning like an idiot looking at Percival standing in the fireplace, when Percival locks eyes with him a bright grin breaks out on his face too. 

 

"You must be my 10 o'clock." A lady's voice says from beside them, Credence turns around to look and see an old woman approaching them. She wearing robes and has wild white hair. 

 

"Percival Graves." The older man greets, and puts a gentle hand on Credence's shoulder, "and this is Credence who needs the wand." 

 

The woman eyes he up and down, "Older than I'm used to." The woman states and claps her hands together, "but I like a challenge." 

 

Xxx 

 

They come back via Floo as well but this time Credence has a box, a box that contains a wand. His wand. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much – he wonders if they hurt because he's never smiled this much in his life.  

 

He gently lays the wand down on one of the side tables and moves to face Percival who watching him with a soft look – a warm glow in his eyes. Credence gathers his courage and before he can think better of it he closes the distance between himself and Percival and pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. Percival stiffens for a moment before he moves his arms around Credence and squeezes him tight, hands clutching onto the back of his suit.   

 

They stand hugging for a while before they move away, as they do Percival keeps his hands cupped around Credence's elbows to keep him close. He brings his hand up to cup Credence's cheek and strokes his thumb across Credence's cheek.  

 

"Tell me to stop," Percival says quietly, "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to do this." He moves forwards and Credence stops breathing, doesn't think he can. 

 

Percival presses his lips against Credence gently and Credence gasps before moving forward and pressing their lips together more firmly.  

 

Xxx 

 

EPILOUGE   

 

Credence Floos home from the pet shop that he got a job at on the wizard high street in New York, where mainly new students of Ilvermorny come to buy a animal conpanion. Percy had managed to pull a few strings and help him get a job after a month of living together -Credence had insisted he wanted to get a job to contribute to the household. Percy had said he didn't need one but more than anything Credence had wanted one, wanted more independence, plus there were certainly worse jobs than looking after animals. 

 

"Credence!" Percy shouts out from another room in the house, "Is that you?"  

 

"Yes." Credence shouts back – not bothering to go find the older man, he'll come to the living room. "I wasn't expecting you to be home." He says as Percy comes into the living room. 

 

"I finished early so we weren't late for going over to the Goldstein's." Percy explains moving towards Credence and then scooping the younger man into a kiss. Credence throws his hands around Percy's neck and kisses him back, Percy deepens the kiss and Credence laughs. 

 

"I thought you said you didn't want to be late." Credence says against Percy's lips.  

 

Percy moves forward and kisses Credence again, running a hand through the younger man's hair. He's let it grow out so that it's to his shoulders – Percy has stated on a few occasions that he likes it better this length, is able to run his fingers through it. 

 

"We can stop." Percy says in a low growl and Credence laughs. 

 

"We'll make it quick." Credence replies, pulling Percy down towards the couch, Percy chuckles into Credence's neck but follows him down gamely.  

 

They end up being late.  

 

Xxx  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
